User blog:Ricizubi/Blogs
Blogs...I've created this one to discuss them and hear your opinion on them so please comment and enjoy reading this one Blogs are the heart of this wikia, its soul, the place of recruitment for new members, the place to discuss everything! They differ from personal announcements, competitions, votes, predictions, speculations, classifications, questions, games, entertainment, opinion sharing and information sharing and others(please complete my list, and I'm serious, if you remember any other thing that blogs are used for, please comment) and they can also block comments. First of all, my opinion on blogs: Blogs are very important to discuss with others everything on someone's mind! about OP or not about it! they're open for everybody and that is also an important thing since people don't have accounts yet, but they still say what its on their mind, sadly they can't make blogs:( but that is only because some might create spam blogs. I love blogs, I'm mostly a blogger and I enjoy fighting, agreeing and disagreeing on a blog, serious or not serious, even though when it comes to things like predictions, I'm dead serious(most of the time and sorry Youn for being so harsh) So blogs are places where people can talk about a certain topic, even go away from it at some points, but I want to start classifying and describing the blogs from what I know and what I understood and experienced. Predictions are usually classified like this: Fight predictions; Chapter predictions and Story predictions Fight predictions are predictions where 2 or more characters, from OP or fan-made fight each other in a certain space, time and conditions, one of the users who do these are User:Yountoryuu,User:DancePowderer,User:Imhungry4444 and User:Black Leg Sanji(I think I've read a fight prediction once, but I'm not absolutely sure), each with his own style and ability to write. Chapter predictions are predictions of the next chapter that will come out with the number of pages, boxes, dialogue lines and actions made. The most renowned people who write these are User:Yountoryuu and User:Black Leg Sanji. These are made to match the condition from what happened before and are made to be as much as possible OP-like. Story predictions are predictions of a story, from OP or from somewhere else where the characters interact with each other in some circumstances. Its basically like writing a story. I write these type of predictions and I use the SH crew in different new adventures in the recent or far future, just as if I'm going ahead of Oda(sadly I'm not that good XD) and also User:Blackendedsoul made a series of 10 very long parts about reaching One Piece These are the kind of predictions which are described, but there are also predictions which are just sentences which say in short what someone predicts will happen, usually those aren't very common in blogs, I could say rare. Speculations are also allot, but they dominate the comments which respond to questions about certain things which aren't explained or shown by Oda, an example is MDM's blog "tuty", but soon there were created blog about certain individual's strength where the original idea came from User:Imhungry4444 in a blog questioning Magellan's power! There are classification blogs, the most reknowned is the "League of Nations" created by User:LuffyPirateKing which resulted soon in new leagues about everything, gender, age, race... but for all of the new people on this wikia, its important to know that those came from an original idea. Blogs can be games like KOTH or King of the Hill, a game which still didn't end(its still open to play until the end of time or until I make a strategy strong enough to beat everyone and take the hill forever, no! get out of it and commit seppuku to leave it nobodies forever!) created by User:Roranoa zoro, also creator of the wikia war, which didn't turn out very well now ( I think ) There are also tournaments! The character tournament with the original creator: User:Whiskey13 and now the still runnin Devil Fruit Tournament ran by User:Pandawarrior, another tournament which closed not so far back was the blog tournament created by User:Tuckyd Blogs of opinion sharing are where someone shares his opinion about something important or not so important, like discussing it with themes like the newest member(but this theme is completely outdated and banned for me), these are also a type of speculation sometimes, the best blog of this kind is for me The Smiling man, made by User:DancePowderer since it was really well-made, maybe speculatory There are also informative blogs where people inform other about something, an event, news! User:Uknownada makes these kind of blogs concerning the OP games And now finally the personal announcement blogs, these are pretty uncommon since I think the last blog of this kind was made by User:YazzyDream and these were used by the admins for announcing their absence or something like that, I've been on this wikia for not so long so I'm not sure, I think DP can explain this, of yeah, now this brings me to some questions. Can an admin change someone else's comment? can an admin actually delete it? and can an admin change and/or delete a blog? I want to know since I'm not an admin. What is your opinion on blogs? do you like them, hate them? could you improve them? and what do you think about this blog? since it has information sharing, opinion sharing and questions. It's kinda like a typical main staff wikia blog XD. Category:Blog posts